Kent Williams
Kent Williams (born Ocotober 11, 1950) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akisame Koetsuji in Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple and Father in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2018) - Ghira Belladonna *Zeldamotion: A Link to the Past (2014) - Uncle Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Ao Amai *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Ao Amai (ep11) *Ace Attorney (2018) - Judge *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Emperor (ep2; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Yuji (ep15) *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Souichi Nishimura *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Souichi Nishimura *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Director (ep21) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Dusk *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Johan Tsang, Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Henry Barrymore (ep7), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Mars (ep16), Robot Master (ep12), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Kurama *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Akuma Moth (ep9), Jake Russell, Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Mizoguchi *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Domon (ep13) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Kibito Kai, Elder Kai *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Gero *Drifters (2016) - Sundance Kid (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Hajime Hiura *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Roberto (ep26), Webster (ep15) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Stanley Fry *Fairy Tail (2016) - Jura Neekis (ep223) *Freezing (2012) - Patriarch *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004) - Majhal (ep4) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Father, Narrator *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Naraku Isayama *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Chamberlain, Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Dream Cop (ep11), Ohashi *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Twintail (ep12) *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Kikunoshin Suwano, Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Jupiter Roger (Announced) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Daniel (ep3), Doctor (ep5), Enzo (ep6), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Alessio, Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Lieutenant, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Bunta Fujiwara *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Bunta Fujiwara, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Bunta Fujiwara *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Takeshi Kurisu *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Benoit (ep7; Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Satomura (ep10; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Curry *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Curry *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Akisame Koetsuji *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Demitri Magarov *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Urs Vorn (ep4), Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Main Owl Man *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Deus (ep12) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Narrator (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Hattori Tojuro *Ninjaslayer From Animation (2015) - Narrator (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Nobunaga Oda, Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Masakichi, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Clover, Fossa, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Yoshio Otori *Overlord (2016) - Pluton Ainzach (ep11), Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Sergeant (ep3B), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Talisman *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Commander Yamaki (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Azazel *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Munakata (ep9) *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Lancelot *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Narrator *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Hayato Tani, Mangoku, Nakamura *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Hayato Tani, Nakamura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Matsunaga Hisahide *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Matsunaga Hisahide *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Boy Scout Leader (ep37), Uru (ep20), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Sid Barrett, Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Sid Barrett *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Perry *Strike Witches (2010) - Doctor (ep4) *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Okano *The Future Diary (2013) - Deus Ex Machina *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Kharlan (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Kroselli (ep17), Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Utu, Goni, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Utu, Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Daizen Amami *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Taroutachi (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Kensuke's Dad (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Hokuto *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Brother Turtledove (ep10) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Koizumi (ep8), Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Son Mun-Deok 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Father, Narrator *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Jorge Saotome 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Superintendent Osterman *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Professor Leo Joel *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Narration *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Mercenary Tao *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Elder Kai, Supreme Kai *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Goau Fanel *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Kozo Fuyutsuki *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Kozo Fuyutsuki *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Kozo Fuyutsuki *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Defense Minister of Georgia *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Kuwahara *Harmony (2016) - Edison Carter *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Bunta Fujiwara *King of Thorn (2012) - Dr. Duncan MacNair *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Additional Voices *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Dr. Sakul *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Caine Flaccano/'Kepler' *Vexille (2008) - Itakura *Wolf Children (2013) - Tendo *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Collector B 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Souichi Nishimura *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Inspector (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Narrator (ep3) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Hayato Tani (ep1) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Napoleon, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Turkey *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Turkey (ep1) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Turkey *Planetarian (2016) - Older Junker (Announced) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Seiji Okouchi (Announced) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Aritomo Yamagata (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Leonard, Rabid Adams *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Dwarf, Gurgel, Jerkwad, Incinerator Clayton, Male Test Subject, Murderer, Reiss, Robotic Mining Voice, Tiny Tinas Dad *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Dr. Gero *Smite (2012-2013) - Ao Kuang, Sacred Dragon Kukulkan *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Chu 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (2005) - Mercenary Tao *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Mercenary Tao, RR Army Soldier (Boar) *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Dr. Gero, Elder Kai, Kibito Kai, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Dr. Gero, Super Janemba *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Mercenary Tao, Undead *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Elder Kai, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Elder Kai, Janemba *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Dr. Gero *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Dr. Gero *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Dr. Gero, Kibito Kai, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Android#20, Elder Kai, Kibito Kai, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Android#20, Mercenary Tao, Old Kai, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Dr. Gero, Kibito Kai, Mercenary Tao, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Dr. Gero, Elder Kai, General Tao, Super Janemba, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Android#20 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Janemba *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Janemba, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Dr. Gero *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Dr. Gero, Kibito Kai, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Dr. Gero, Elder Kai, Janemba, Super Janemba, Supreme Kai *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Dr. Gero *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Spandam Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (168) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (160) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2018. Category:American Voice Actors